


Spirit-Filled

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [23]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions of love, Cuddling, D/s, Daddy/boi, Drinking, Falling In Love, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, drunken kisses, fantasies, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 24: WhiskyAnd maybe I’m drunk enough to tell you I love youAnd maybe this time you’ll believe me





	Spirit-Filled

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having one of those moments where I’m completely scrapping half of what I wrote for the final chapter of Five Unanswered Valentine’s Cards bc I don’t like it and this turned up bc of a thing I wrote in that that may or may not survive the edit process. Also I wanted something more cheery to balance out all the fkn angst Greg threw at me yesterday.

I would never have believed  
It would come down to this moment  
A kiss, just a kiss, that’s all  
The world stands still, the cold air closing all around us  
But there’s nothing except us, you and me, in the dark  
With a glass of whisky  
Toasting the coming of Christmas together, it’s just you and I  
Out on my balcony, it’s getting late  
But I don’t even care right now  
Because you’re standing there looking so beautiful  
Just leaning against the railing  
Gazing out at the city below us, neither of us speak  
Why would we speak when we can have this great silence?  
I just want to kiss you, Alex, never let you go  
I want to love you forever, Alex  
Because now I know that  
I love you so much, my boy  
But I’m not scared anymore, I’m tired of running from fear  
From being too scared to wear the consequences because you’re worth it, Alex  
You’re worth so much more than you could ever really know, little Alex  
You fill me with everything  
With every joy in the world, Alex  
You make me so very happy, Alex  
In ways I could never have imagined  
And you’re just standing there, cold air growing round us both  
And you’re sipping that whisky  
Without a care in the world, without being conscious of me  
It’s the first time I’ve seen you just as you are  
Just a man, that’s all you are  
For once there’s no submission I see  
You bow down now to no one  
And you’re just a man, Alex, but not just any man  
You’re my man, my lover, I can see that clearly now  
And it’s that weird liminal time around midnight where magic happens  
Where the city is suddenly so very quiet and now empty  
We are all that exist  
And you just look so very beautiful  
The way your back arches so gently  
The way you look out at the city, with tired eyes  
The way one of your feet is crossed over the other  
Your hands cupping that glass  
The gentle way you sip that whisky, I can smell it from here  
I wonder what your lips taste like  
I wonder if I can taste you  
Taste that whisky on your delicate lips  
Fire, alcohol, smoke, and silence  
And I just want to run my thumb over your mouth  
To get a small little taste of what you love drinking  
Before I just gently cup your cheek and kiss you softly  
I kiss you like you kiss me  
Soft, tender, delicate, with love  
Lingering, barely touching, tasting alcohol and cigarettes  
You just smell amazing, and I don’t want you to stop kissing me  
And of course you’re not used to me being like this with you  
You’re used to my passion, the intensity of my love for you, Alex  
But I don’t want that  
Not now, not in this moment, Alex  
I want to experience your gentle kiss  
To linger, to taste, not to rush  
To let our hot breath mingle with the cold air, Alex  
To create little steam clouds  
And perhaps you offer your glass and I take a sip  
And feel that whisky for myself, and kiss you once more, gently taking your hands in mine  
And if you shiver, I’ll hug you  
I’ll hold you so close, little Alex  
I’ll warm you up, Alex  
And bring you inside, to make you warm, with my body  
We’ll lie there together, and I’ll wrap us up so tight  
You’ll share your drink, and I’ll kiss you all over again  
And perhaps you’ll let me touch you down there, little Alex  
When you’ve warmed up well  
You’re keen, and we’re a little drunk  
But you lean into my gentle touch  
And perhaps, I wonder, we make love for the first time that night  
Slowly, so softly, knowing each other as men, where there’s no submission, no power plays at all  
Just you and me, Alex  
Our bodies moving together, hiding under the blankets, taking our time to give pleasure to each other  
And maybe we get to the point  
Where we’re cuddling, naked, necking the whisky  
Because you’re laughing so hard with me  
At what’s on the telly  
And it doesn’t even matter, we’re ignoring it anyway, why bother?  
We’re drunk together, happy, cuddling, warm, and you’re so beautiful, Alex  
And maybe I’m drunk enough to tell you I love you  
And maybe this time you’ll believe me


End file.
